The Retribution
by adromir
Summary: A number of cops have been randomly abducted before they are later found dead days later. When one of them is eventually taken, Team One has to work against the clock to find him before he also becomes another casualty. Sam whump.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. Now I'm in a phase where I need to put someone through lots and lots of pain. Unfortunately (or fortunately, take your pick), that someone has to be Sam. Sorry, Sam. I'll up your insurance premium after this.  
**

**Enjoy the whump, you whump lovers!  
**

**WARNING : Not for the faintest of heart, so I rate this as T.**

**Summary : A number of cops have been randomly abducted before they are later found dead days later. When one of them is eventually taken, Team One has to work against the clock to find him before he also becomes another casualty.**

* * *

Constable Sam Braddock leapt over the last couple of steps and burst through the door before finding himself atop the roof of the five-storey building. Shouldering his Remy, he got to one knee against the railing and took aim.

"Sierra One in position," he calmly spoke into his com link, having the full aerial view of the hostage situation now taken place in front of a convenience store across the street below.

"Copy that, Sam," Sergeant Parker responded, his gaze still focused on the man who held a teenage girl at gun-point just yards away. "Eddie?"

"We've asked around but nobody knows who this guy is, Boss. He just came into the store, grabbed the girl and dragged her out. They have been standing there for almost ten minutes," the team leader replied as he and Leah cautiously emerged from the convenience store behind the subject. Earlier, soon after Team One arrived at the scene, the two SRU officers had taken the back entrance into the store. As they made their way to the front, they had managed to get brief info from several employees and customers on how it had all began.

"The witnesses believe that he picked the girl at random," Leah said, aiming her MP-5 at the subject. "The two don't seem to know each other."

"Yeah, I think so too." Parker nodded. "Spike, any luck?"

From inside the command truck, the team's tech expert replied, "I just finished running the image of his face through the database. So far, no match to anyone. He hasn't been flagged in the system before. Must be an upright citizen after all, but I'll keep trying to find out who this guy is."

"Sarge, something is not right," said Jules, who stood next to Parker behind the safety of their truck. "Just look at him. He's shaking so badly, and I mean not because of the cold. He clearly looks scared."

"I know what you mean, Jules. This is not your everyday hostage taker," Parker agreed. "He hasn't stated any demands and he keeps glancing at his watch. What is he waiting for anyway?"

For several moments, the Sergeant frowned as he grew thoughtful, trying to digest the situation. "Okay, Team. I'll try and ask him again. We'll see if he's gonna answer me this time."

With Jules putting up a shield for him, Parker moved closer towards the subject. "Sir, are you ready to speak to us now? Mind telling us what's going on here?"

The subject, pale and trembling, looked around him wildly. "I…I can't. Not yet."

"Why is that?"

"Not yet, okay? Just leave me alone!" the man shouted back. He was so agitated that the hand holding the gun wavered dangerously at the girl's temple, causing his hostage to cringe in tears.

Parker put up his arms in disarming manner. "Sir, calm down. We just want to help. Let's just talk."

"I can't talk! He…he is watching us. Please, just…just five more minutes and this will be over."

The Sergeant's antennae of instinct suddenly went up. "Who is watching, sir? What are you saying? Did someone force you to do this?"

Weeping now, the subject bit his lower lip and refused to answer, but it was answer enough to Parker and his team.

"He's clearly under duress. We need to find out what's really going on but we can't do that if this guy wouldn't even tell us his name," said Jules with a shake of her head.

Parker agreed. "Someone is threatening him. That's why he's afraid to say anything."

"But why the time frame? Why five minutes?" Ed pondered.

"This doesn't look like a simple hostage situation. Another subject is in play here and he's pulling all the strings." Parker then asked, "Sam, how's your vantage?"

"All clear. I see no sign of hostiles," Sam responded, squinting through the telescopic sight of his rifle. "Whoever the other subject is, and if he is watching, he is well hidden."

Right after he finished talking, Sam heard a soft scuffing sound behind him. His sense of perceptiveness went into overdrive, screaming back at him, "DANGER!". He whirled around instantly. But before he could even do a thing, a blunt object was slammed hard against his temple.

Sam grunted with pain and crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"What was that?" Ed wondered out loud when he heard the sudden strange sound in their com link.

"Yeah, what the heck was that?" Parker also frowned as he exchanged looks with Jules. "Spike? Is there someone else on this frequency?"

"No, Boss. Just us."

Still puzzled, the Sergeant ordered, "Team One, I need everyone to report your status."

Even though they were visible to the Sergeant's eyes, Ed and Leah checked their positions into their radio, followed by Jules and Spike. But of Sam, there was no response.

"Sam, do you copy?" Parker asked when there was a continuing radio silence from their teammate. He glanced up at the roof, trying to locate the team's sniper. "Speak to me, Sam. Are you good?"

"Greg, I have a bad feeling about this. I will go and find out what's wrong," said Ed, already moving. "Leah, Jules, you guys stay and cover Boss. Spike, check Sam's transponder. Where's he at?"

"He's still there, Ed. Not moving at all. I'm sending his position to your PDA."

"Great, Spike. You're with me."

"Copy." Grabbing his MP-5, Spike then jumped out of the command truck and went to join Ed. Inside the building, they split up. Ed rushed up the stairs while Spike stayed at the foyer to keep an eye on the elevators.

"Ed, talk to me," Parker demanded, glancing at Jules. Sam's significant other clearly looked trouble, but she was trying hard not to show it.

"Almost there. I meet no one coming down," Ed said, panting slightly. Soon afterwards, he spoke again, sounding highly worried this time, "Sam is not here."

"He's gone?" Jules asked, unable to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

Parker's frown grew deeper. "But where would he go? He won't just up and leave his Sierra position, would he?"

"I found his rifle and his vest," Ed explained. "But Sam is nowhere to be seen. That's not all, Boss."

"What do you mean, Ed?"

"There's some blood. Could be his. There are signs of scuffle here, and I found a blood-spattered brick. I believed someone hit him with it from behind." Ed's face was grim as he stared at the dark red spots on the floor, still fresh and warm. "Spike, any luck with the elevators?"

"No sign of Sam or his attacker, not that we know how his attacker looks like," Spike urgently replied. He had been closely watching everyone who emerged from the two boxes. "Maybe we just missed them. They could be long gone by now."

"No, I don't think so. I was facing the front of this building the whole time, and I would have noticed if anything is out of the ordinary or—" He broke off when he heard the sound of an engine starting, followed by squealing tyres. It came from the back alley. Ed ran over to have a look and cursed like mad when he saw the steel staircase hugging the outside rear wall. He had also caught a glimpse of a car swiftly pulling out into the street behind the block before it disappeared from view.

"Damn it! He took the fire escape!" Ed fumed, already running towards the stairs. "Winnie, alert all unis on a fast moving dark blue sedan within the vicinity of five blocks. I was unable to catch the plate number."

"Copy that."

"Winnie, the unis are required to apprehend any suspicious looking vehicle. Let them all know that they need to be extra cautious due to a possible abducted officer, understand?"

"Understood, Boss," was the dispatcher's immediate reply.

"I don't know about you guys, but this whole thing is giving me déjà vu," Leah suddenly said from her position at the convenience store.

"I know what you mean. This seems eerily familiar with what has been happening the last several weeks." Jules nodded, turning pale with fear for Sam's safety. "The _Cop's Killer_ has struck again."

"Hopefully not, Jules. But if this were indeed the _Cop's Killer_, we will find him and get Sam back. _Alive_," Parker said, trying to reassure her. But deep down, he knew that those could probably be empty words.

It had been over a month since the _Cop's Killer_ began his serial murders. To date, nine city cops had died by his hands. The police officers, men and women, had been taken off the streets while they were on duty, answering distress calls. Clues of the abducted cops' whereabouts were then sent to their COs, who then proceeded to send rescue teams. But there was nothing else to rescue. All nine cops were found dead in the end, succumbing to injuries from violent abuse and merciless torture.

The _Cop's Killer_ was undeniably one sick bastard. His killings spree shook the entire nation so badly that a special task force had been formed to hunt him down, but he still continued to be at large. There was no clear indication of his true identity, and no one knew what had driven him to start the whole madness.

And now he had upped his game and taken Team One's very own.

"Boss, as soon as we get the location on that car, I'm going after it," Ed angrily said when he stepped outside. Spike had run back into the command truck to find if he would have any luck with the traffic cameras.

"Eddie, we need to focus on the subject with the hostage here," Parker said in a calming tone. "I know you're worried about our teammate, but this guy might be the connection to Sam's abductor. I'm sure he can give us some clues if I can just make him talk."

"Then do it fast, Greg. Time is wasting," was Ed's abrupt reply.

Turning to the subject, the Sergeant said, "Sir, your five minutes is up. Can you please lower down your weapon and talk this through?"

His eyes wild with fear, the subject looked around him with indecision. "I don't know. I…I'm scared."

"I know you are. So let us help you."

After several heartbeats, the man dropped the gun and stepped away from the young woman, who ran in tears into Jules' arms.

"Hands on your head!" Leah barked as she pushed the subject to his knees. The man did as he was told, and let himself being handcuffed.

Parker stared at him and asked, "What's your name, sir?"

"I am Liam Hart. I'm so sorry for all this. I had no choice," the man replied, his eyes red. "He made me do this."

"Who are you talking about, Mr. Hart?"

"The man…I don't know who he is, never seen him before. I was driving with my little girl. Our car stopped at the red light when this man suddenly jumped into the backseat with her. He had a gun. He would kill my daughter if I didn't do anything he said. So I drove here as he ordered, took the fake gun he gave me and grabbed a hostage. He wanted me to stand outside for fifteen minutes where he can see me, and that I shouldn't say anything until he releases my daughter or he...he would shoot my baby dead!"

Leah held up the gun that Liam had dropped. She nodded. "It's not real. They use this type of fake guns in the movies."

"God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Liam wept. "I didn't know what to do. I swear, I didn't! But I just couldn't go through with it anymore, and now my daughter is gone!"

"Mr. Hart, you've got to calm down. We need you to help us find your daughter and the man who took her. Are you able to do that?"

Liam sniffed and nodded. "Okay. Okay, I can help."

"Leah, take him into the command truck. I want him to describe the man he saw to Spike."

Ed added, "Boss, ask him if he owns a dark blue sedan."

When Parker repeated the question to Liam, the poor man nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes. My baby is still strapped in her chair in the back seat the last time I saw her."

"What's the making and plate number?"

After Liam had given him the details, Parker said, "You got that, Winnie?"

"Yes, Boss. Sending them to the unis right now."

Ed's eyes had dangerous glint in them when he said, "It has been a trap from the start. This is the _Cop's Killer_'s handiwork, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, Eddie. I believe so too." Parker glanced warily at Jules who stood silently, staring back at him. She was putting up a brave front for them all but the Sergeant knew how close she was to breaking down. "Then we will become his ultimate downfall, because no one messes with any one of us and get away with it."

Grimly, Jules nodded. "We will get Sam back."

"Indeed, we will."

* * *

A few blocks over, a man drove into an underground parking lot. He steered the dark blue car towards the lowest level of the subbasements. He parked next to another sedan, a white Toyota. Ignoring the crying little girl in the backseat, the man got out and went to open the rear trunk.

The blond cop was still unconscious, blood still dribbling from his head wound. Smiling, the man inspected the duct tapes binding the cop's wrists and ankles. He then tore another strip of duct tape and wrapped it around the cop's face over his mouth. Lastly, he took out a hood made out of a coarse woolen cloth and slipped it over the cop's head, tying it at the neck to hold it in place.

Satisfied that the young cop was fully secured, the man hoisted his captive onto his shoulder and carried him over to the white Toyota, dumping him into the trunk. Slamming the trunk shut, the man got behind the wheel of his new ride and drove quickly away, leaving behind the still bawling little girl, a note pinned to her pink jumper which said;

_Rock-a-bye baby in the tree top. _

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. _

_When the bough breaks, and so will this cop. _

_Down will cop go, dead stiff and all… _

* * *

Sam moaned in agony as he tried to move, only to find that he couldn't. His arms were bound behind his back, his legs tied down. It was also completely dark, even after he rapidly blinked his eyes. He panicked at first, thinking that the blow to his head had rendered him blind. When he finally realized that there was a hood covering him to his neck, he calmed down a bit and tried to work out an escape plan.

_What escape plan?_ he berated himself. _I can't even think with the crazy drums pounding in my brain._

With much difficulty, Sam groped around as he tried to gather his bearing. Soon after, he managed to answer some of the questions that were floating in his mind.

_What? _

He was stuffed inside a narrow and confined space, like the trunk of a car.

_Why? _

Clearly, he was being abducted.

_Who? _

Sam wasn't able to see his attacker's face, but he was sure it was a man. No woman could hit him that hard. Well, except for Jules.

_Where? _

The car was moving, so no help there. It couldn't have gone far, might still be within city limits. How long was he out anyway?

_How?_

_What do you mean, how? I was real stupid, so that's how the bastard managed to get a jump on me!_

Sam cried out against his gag when the car suddenly hit a rough bump, sending him flying. He knocked himself silly against the hood and was still reeling from the pain when the car hit more bumps, rattling his teeth and jarring his bone.

_We must be on a dirt road then, and this crazy driver deliberately runs over every pothole he sees to—_

Before Sam could even finish the thought, the car skidded when the tyres hit a patch of ice. The back end of the sedan swung wildly to one side and swiped against something hard and solid. The momentum threw him against the wall, stunning him into a stupor.

When Sam fully came to minutes later, he noticed that the vehicle had stopped moving. The driver turned off the engine and was opening the car door. Sam heard footsteps approaching and braced himself. A blast of chill air hit him when the trunk was yanked open.

"Hello, there," a man's voice greeted him, sounding amused. "Did you enjoy the ride?"

"Up yours, you son of a bitch!" Sam shouted in reply. His words were indecipherable due to his gag, but his abductor laughed anyway, as if he understood the sentiment.

"Not long now, officer," the man said, reaching for Sam's arm. "You're gonna meet you due—oof!"

Sam's wild kick had caught the man square in the chest, tumbling him backwards. Instead of getting angry though, the man laughed all the harder. "Ah, a fighter. That's the spirit. Don't want you to go all sniveling and cowering like most of your comrades. Pathetic, really. On the other hand…"

Without warning, a heavy fist slammed against Sam's solar plexus, followed by another punch to his kidney. Then he was grabbed around the collar before being yanked out of the trunk to land hard on the cold ground. His uniform was quickly saturated with melted snow.

"I. Truly. Hate it. When you. Fight. Back!" Yelling angrily, the man kicked his victim to the rhythm of each word he spoke. Blinded and unable to defend himself, Sam curled himself into a ball and waited for the onslaught to end. He thought he heard his ribs cracked, though the pain didn't register yet. Only numbness.

"You cops are all alike," the man shouted again, but at least he had stopped kicking. "Just because you're the law, you think you can do whatever you want, huh? Well, you're wrong. I will show them all. No more police brutality! No more cops taking matters into their own hands. Today, _I_ rule. So let's see if your cop friends can try and catch me. As long as I walk free, I will kill each and every one of you till there are no cops left!"

The man stepped over the SRU officer to rummage in the back of the trunk. Something dropped with a thud next to Sam's head. He couldn't tell what it was. Could be a sack of flour, or a bag of books, or even a baby hippo for all he cared.

Next, the man returned to the front of the car, leaving Sam to take stock of his injuries. As the pain slowly began to kick in, he couldn't stop the groans from escaping. Every inch of his body hurt, as if he had been run through a wringer. And he was freezing, so much so that his body started to shake uncontrollably. Late winter was not a good time to be abducted and dragged to…uh…to wherever it was the man had dragged him to.

If only he could see.

Sam brushed the hood against the rough ground in an attempt to dislodge it, to no avail. It was securely tied around his neck. He worked at the tape around his wrists. It held fast, with no room for release. Moving with extra care, he rolled onto one shoulder and painstakingly pushed himself to his knees. He wobbled there, wondering what to do next, when his abductor came back.

"Don't you dare try to escape!" the man roared with a punch to Sam's face, sending him flying onto his back. As Sam lay there, the wind knocked out of him, the man sat hard on his chest and slapped him around for kicks.

"You're trying to run?"

Slap.

"Hey, cop. You think you can outrun me?'

Another slap.

"Think again, dickhead! I have big plans for you. And your cop friends will know that I mean business when they find your lifeless body!"

The abductor traded to punching this time, hitting Sam in his left eye.

"You are dead, cop. You are so dead!"

Sam didn't know how many punches he took. He lost count after the fifth, close to blacking out by then. In fact, he didn't really care anymore. He didn't care when the shirt was being yanked out of his pants. He didn't care when the boots on his feet and the belt around his waist were taken away. He also didn't care when the man cut the clothes off his body using a pair of scissors. Weak from cold and agony, he had no strength left to fight anymore. His mind alternately slipped in and out of consciousness most of the time, as if he were floating in between dreams. All he wanted to do was sleep, and so he surrendered himself to oblivion.

If he were still awake, Sam would know it when his abductor tied a thick rope around his bound ankles before throwing the other end over a branch of a nearby tree. If he were still awake, Sam would realize the exact moment when his body lifted off the ground as his abductor yanked at the other end of the rope, pulling him higher and higher until he was hanging about ten feet in the air, upside down. If he were still awake, Sam could feel the harsh biting wind against his exposed skin.

However, Sam was fully oblivious to any of these. He didn't even know it when his abductor got back into the car and drove away, leaving him alone in the isolated place, hanging naked from a tree, swinging in the late winter breeze.

Moving further and further away, the _Cop's Killer_ sang cheerfully to himself,

_Rock-a-bye baby in the tree top. _

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. _

_When the bough breaks, and so will this cop. _

_Down will cop go, dead stiff and all… _

**TBC…**

* * *

**Later, guys...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys enjoy the whump! Here's a new chapter.**

* * *

As Ed drove away with Jules to join the search for the dark blue sedan, Spike continued to sit down with the reluctant subject, Liam Hart, inside the command truck. Outside, Sergeant Parker and Leah coordinated with the unis in wrapping up the recent hostage scene.

"Boss."

"Yeah, Spike?"

"About the man who hijacked Mr. Hart's car, we hit a dead end," Spike said, glaring at his computers. "Based on Mr. Hart's description and also the footage of the traffic light camera, the subject is obviously in disguise. He wears a baggy coat, gloves, dark glasses and a beanie over his head. All that I could gather is he's Caucasian, about six feet tall with a heavy built. No clear view of his face. Sorry, Boss."

Parker sighed, disappointed. "That's okay, Spike. How about Mr. Hart's car? Any luck on that?"

"Several traffic cameras caught the car going north for a couple blocks, but then it just disappeared. Maybe—"

"Sarge, a 911 call just came in," Winnie suddenly chose that moment to interrupt. "Civilians just found a little girl left abandoned inside a blue car in a parking garage. The plate matches the subject's vehicle."

_Finally!_ The Sergeant felt like exulting. Running for his truck with Leah hot on his heels, he demanded, "Where is it, Winnie?"

After the dispatcher fed them the address, Ed exclaimed, "That's only a block from us! Jules and I will check it out, Boss."

"Go, Eddie. We'll be right behind you," Parker said, already behind the wheel. "Spike, you bring along Mr. Hart."

"Copy that, Boss."

Minutes later saw Ed blasted through the said parking garage at sixty miles an hour, speed limit be damned. Following the directions given, he drove to the lowest subbasement, flying around the corners faster than any F1 drivers, so fast so that Jules feared she might get carsick. But she didn't tell him to slow down. In fact, she thought they weren't going fast enough.

A small crowd had already gathered around the target's car when they arrived. Even before their truck came to a screeching stop, Jules had wrenched open the door and jumped out, yelling, "SRU! Coming through."

The crowd immediately parted to give way to the petite yet tough female officer, intimidated by the resolute expression on her face. Jules quickly peeked into the car. No sign of Sam but Mr. Hart's baby was there, still strapped to her chair and crying her heart out. Jules' gaze softened, relieved to see that the child was unharmed. Still, she quickly told Winnie to send over an EMT for medical aid, just to be sure.

As Jules stayed with the child, Ed walked around the sedan to make a thorough check. He opened the rear trunk, fully expecting to find his missing teammate nestled in there. No such luck, though. What he saw instead only pushed his anxiety up a notch. There was blood—Sam's blood. And more than what he had found on the roof.

"Boss, it's the car," the team leader confirmed, shutting close the trunk lest Jules saw the blood.

"And Sam?"

"No sign of him," Ed grimly replied, "Or the subject. They're gone. But the baby is here, she's fine."

"Okay. We're almost there. Anyone saw anything?"

Ed turned towards the crowd. "Alright, folks. Who made the 911 call?"

A young woman tentatively raised her hand. "It was me, officer."

"Can you tell me what happened? Did you see the person who left this car here?"

"No, I just arrived." She shook her head. "I was walking towards the stairs when I heard the baby crying. I thought some mother might need help or something. I was so shocked to see the baby all alone in there."

"You are positive you saw no one leaving?"

"Yes, I'm sure. This place was deserted, there was no one around. I could tell something wasn't right and so I immediately called 911. I'm sorry I can't be of much help."

"That's okay. You've probably helped us more than you know," Ed reassured her. Into his com link, he said, "You catch that, Boss?"

"Yeah, I got it. You're thinking what I'm thinking, Eddie?"

"The subject switched vehicle." The team leader pursed his lips. His mood grew darker with each second that passed by. "Now we can't even tell what he's driving."

"Ed, is there a CCTV nearby?" Spike was asking. "Maybe I can get access to the building's security network."

Ed shook his head. "Not around this area, Spike. It's in a blind spot. The subject is smart enough to pick a perfect place where nobody is able to see his movements."

"Um…Ed?"

Jules' voice sounded so shaken that Ed swiftly rushed to her side. "What is it?"

He broke into smiles when he noticed that the little girl had stopped crying as she lay snuggled in Jules' arms. "Ah, she has calmed down. You've always been good with babies, Jules."

To his surprise, he saw that she was looking real pale. "Jules?"

"Look at this, Ed." Jules showed him the handwritten note pinned to the girl's jumper. "It's from _him_."

Ed leaned closer to read, his face slowly turning red with rage. By that time Parker and Leah had arrived in their truck, followed closely by an ambulance. The Sergeant hurriedly ran over.

"What does the note say?"

Unpinning the note, Ed wordlessly passed it to Parker who read it through in grim silence. Sighing, the Sergeant looked up. "It's him. This is his signature, leaving stupid clues all over the place."

"That's not even a clue!" Jules fumed after a paramedic had taken the little girl away. "A lullaby with its lyrics morbidly altered? What does it even mean?"

Parker turned to one side as he spoke to Winnie, "Get me Inspector Westin from downtown HQ. He leads the _Cop's Killer_ task force."

"On it, Boss."

Turning back to Jules, he said, "Look, I know you're upset. But we need to stay focus here, alright? This is the first clue he left us. Like before, there will be others, I'm sure. And we shall decipher each one of them to find out what they exactly mean. Soon the clues will lead us to Sam's whereabouts."

"Not soon enough to save him, though," Ed protested. "Previously it took three days for the missing cops to be found. And _none_ were found alive."

"The first clue usually means what he intends to do to his victims," said Spike, who had just arrived with Liam Hart. The poor man promptly broke down when he was reunited with his daughter.

"Second clue will lead to the third clue and the third clue is about the victim's location, just like a treasure hunt. Yeah, I know. I'm familiar with the case," the Sergeant groused, about to lose his cool. He looked at his team, his face serious. "Let's just keep a clear head. Okay, guys? Panicking is not helping any. But you're right. Time is important. We need to figure out the best way to—"

"_Time_," Jules suddenly cried out. "That's it!"

As one, they all turned to her. "Jules?"

"How can I be so _stupid_?" She slapped her forehead, mad at herself.

"Uh…is there something we should know about?" Spike asked, clearly puzzled.

Instead of answering, Jules turned to Ed. "Sam's gear that you found on the roof, where are they?"

"You mean, his rifle and his vest? I put them all in the command truck. Why?"

"Did you find his watch?"

"Nope. No sign of his watch."

"Then he must still be wearing them." A smile was blossoming on her face. _There's still hope._

"What's going on, Jules?" Parker asked her.

"Actually, the watch is mine," Jules explained. "I lent it to him this morning."

Their eyes widened in astonishment.

"Why would he wear _your_ watch?" Ed wondered out loud, but hastily put up his arms. "On second thought, I don't want to know."

"What's so important about Sam wearing Jules' watch?" Leah still didn't get it, but Spike was already grinning from ear to ear.

"Her watch has a micro-tracker in it," the team's tech expert gleefully remarked, already running back to the truck. "We can trace Sam with that!"

Parker was shaking his head in amusement. "Jules, sometimes you and Sam…you guys just leave me speechless."

"Sarge, Inspector Westin is on the line," Winnie suddenly said.

"Good, Winnie. Patch him through."

As patrol cars arrived to secure the area, Team One rushed back to their respective trucks. Spike had just announced that he had gotten an active reading on the tracker in Jules' watch.

Sliding behind the wheel, Ed glanced at Jules sitting next to him. "You let Sam wear your watch?"

"My watch is not the only stuffs of mine I let him wear, Ed," was Jules' cheeky reply.

"Whoa, I'm shouldn't have asked." Ed rolled his eyes and stepped on the gas. "Now I just can't get these bizarre images out of my head!"

* * *

"Inspector Westin and his team agree to assist. They will share all the information they have on the _Cops Killer_ with us," Sergeant Parker announced after he finished the call. "Spike, you've got a lock on Sam's position yet?"

In the passenger seat, Spike was staring hard at his computer screen. "Yup. The signal has stopped moving."

"Where is he now?"

"Near to High Park."

"High Park?" It was Ed's turn to ask, "That's a big place to search. Can't you be more specific?"

"It's somewhere between Wendigo and Grenadier Ponds. Could be in the woods."

"Okay. How long till we get there?"

"In this kind of weather?" Spike glanced at the sleet outside, which was making the road treacherous for fast moving vehicle. "Probably half an hour. At least."

Ed shook his head and pressed harder on the accelerator, pushing the SUV to its limit. "That could be too late for Sam. Every second counts."

"I know that, Eddie," said Parker. "But we all need to get there safe and sound. We won't be doing Sam any good by going off the road. So slow down a bit, will you?"

Ed scowled but he lifted his foot off the gas, just slightly, allowing the others to close the gap.

Driving alone at the end of the procession, Leah commented, "Not trying to be a wet blanket here, but what if we find his watch but no Sam?"

Exchanging looks with Jules, Ed replied, "We'll deal with it later. For now, let's concentrate on the task at hand."

As Spike continued to navigate, the team followed his directions towards west. They eventually left the city proper and took the expressway. Thirty minutes later they exited at High Park and drove up a narrow road alongside Grenadier Pond, which was still frozen at this time of year. A group of kids were seen skating and playing there.

"Spike, how much further?" Jules asked, growing edgier by the minute.

"Not long now. Keep going north. Less than a mile up ahead, I think." Soon after, Spike suddenly cried out, "Ed, turn right here!"

"Right here?" Ed wanted to confirm, because all he saw was flat snowcapped land with skeleton trees that would later bloom into green woods in the spring. "But there's no road—"

"Turn right, _now_!"

The team leader wrenched the steering wheel to the right, sending the truck bumping over the rough ground with the other two SUVs tailing not far behind. "Spike? Are you sure about this? We're going nowhere—_oh my god_!"

Jules instantly saw what had caught Ed's eyes and her face drained of all color. A naked man was hanging upside down from a tree, a hood covering his head. And he didn't seem to be moving.

All three vehicles braked into a shuddering stop. Doors were flung open and the entire team jumped out, looking anxious and horrified combined.

"Jules," Parker said, holding her back. "You stay in the truck."

That got her hackles up. "_What_? Are you serious, Boss?"

"Yes, I am."

"But—"

"I need you to crank the truck's heater up to maximum. If it's indeed Sam hanging there—"

"That _is_ Sam," Jules said, her eyes swimming with tears. "I know every inch of him."

"Then he must be freezing right now and we need to give him warmth soon after we set him free. Can you take care of that?"

Jules looked as if she wanted to protest, but then she reluctantly nodded. "Okay. I'll heat up the inside of the truck."

"Good. Do that. And make sure the EMS gets here fast."

"On it."

As Jules returned to the truck, Parker went to join the rest of the team under the tree. Spike had undid the knot of the rope tied around the tree trunk and was carefully lowering the hanging body, hand over hand. Ed and Parker waited below, ready to catch.

"Easy, easy," said Ed, reaching up to support Sam's shoulders and back. "Lower, Spike. A little bit more. That's it."

Grunting with the effort, Spike carefully released the rope until Sam's entire body lay cradled between Ed and the Sergeant. Ed shed his glove and touched Sam's neck.

"He's still alive," he announced with great relief before he gently pulled away the hood. When he saw the battered state of his friend's face, Ed swallowed hard. "Oh, Samo…"

Sam's face was covered with welts and bruises, his left eye swollen almost shut. The blood from his head wound had soaked through the hood, turning the ground below him red. His nose and ears were also bleeding. As the duct tape was gently peeled off his mouth, more blood came dribbling out. It was a wonder he hadn't drown from it.

Moaning, Sam fluttered his eyes open. He stared back at his team in a daze and attempted to say something, but his teeth were chattering so badly that he failed to form a word.

"Hush, Sam. Don't speak, save your strength," Parker told him as he and Spike quickly cut through the bonds. "We got you, buddy. You're gonna be just fine."

"He's as cold as ice." Ed gathered Sam firmly into his arms to give him more warmth. "How long has he been hanging up there do you think?"

"Half an hour, maybe more," Spike said, wincing with sympathy at what his friend had gone through. He and the team knew that if Sam continued to hang upside down for another fifteen minutes at least, he could die either from stroke or hemorrhage or hypothermia, whichever came first. Even now, Sam was not out of danger yet.

"Jules, where's the EMS?" Parker wanted to know. He blew hot air onto Sam's hands, which had turned almost blue.

"Five minutes, Boss."

"Tell them to gun it."

Leah came running with a pile of blankets that she had gathered from all three trucks. "Here."

"Thanks, Leah."

They quickly wrapped Sam inside the blankets and carried him over to where Jules was waiting in the rear seat of the heated up SUV. Having shed her vest, she leaned back and pulled him onto her lap before slipping her arms under the blankets to embrace his nakedness, sharing her warmth with him. Leah also climbed in to sit at Sam's feet, rubbing his legs vigorously. The doors were immediately closed to prevent the hot air from escaping.

Despite everything, Sam managed to send a lascivious smile at them, albeit weakly. Noticing this, Jules rolled her eyes heavenward. "Honey, don't get any ideas."

Sam continued to grin. "Harem..."

"What did you say?" Jules asked, blinking back tears. The awful state of Sam's condition had shaken her terribly. But for Sam's sake, she refused to let her distress show.

"…like a harem," Sam rasped, "…b…beautiful women…warming me up…p…paradise…"

Chuckling, Leah chafed at Sam's feet. "He must be delirious."

"That he is." Jules smiled as she cupped his bloodied cheek. "I'm glad we found you."

"Me too." He lifted a feeble hand to stroke her lips. His eyelids then drifted shut and his arm limply dropped.

"Sam? _Sam_!"

Hearing the panic in Jules' voice, the rest of Team One who waited outside was quick to ask, "What's wrong, Jules?"

"Sam. He passed out," she replied, her voice quivering. "Any sign of the EMS?"

"They're here."

Jules finally heard the approaching siren. Seconds later, the door behind her was wrenched open and two paramedics appeared. She held on to Sam however, reluctant to let go.

"Jules," Ed kindly said to her, "Let them take over."

Releasing Sam with heavy heart, Jules watched as the paramedics carefully lifted and transferred him onto the stretcher. They wrapped him in a thermal mylar blanket and covered his face with an oxygen mask before loading him into the ambulance. Watching it all happened, Jules was afraid that it would be the last time she saw Sam alive.

As she stood there, trembling and trying hard not to cry, Parker came close and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go with him, Jules."

She blinked back at the Sergeant. "You really mean that?"

"Yes. In fact, it's an order," Parker said. "You stay with him and report to us his status from time to time. Sam is our only lead to catch the _Cop's Killer_ and he will need all the protection he can get. Now go."

Afraid that Parker would change his mind, Jules wasted no more time and leapt into the back of the ambulance before they closed the doors behind her. Soon after, the ambulance rushed back towards the city, its sirens blaring and cherry lights flashing.

"Boss," Spike suddenly called out. He was squatting at the base of the tree, inspecting the lump of torn SRU uniform lying there. As Parker and the others walked over, the tech wizard held up a familiar looking wristwatch. Jules' watch. "From the look of things, the subject cut the clothes off Sam's back before stringing him up. This guy is definitely sick."

His blue eyes flashing with barely controlled wrath, Ed looked up at the flimsy tree branch where Sam had been hanging from. "Like that silly lullaby, if that bough had snapped, Sam would have fallen onto his head. He could have his skull split open or even his neck broken. The _Cop's Killer_ is one sick fuck indeed. I can't wait to get my hands around his throat."

"But we need to catch him first," Parker remarked, understanding Ed's anger because he also felt it too. "You know what, guys? This is not over."

"Damn right, it's not over," Leah chimed in. "As long as the _Cop's Killer_ is still at large, our whole job will be compromised. How can we protect and serve if we're too busy looking behind our back?"

The Sergeant smiled at her. "The _Cop's Killer_ might thought he has the advantage over us, but he's wrong. He made the biggest mistake by taking Sam. Because unlike other victims, Sam is found alive within hours. And if I knew him, Sam won't sit still and let this bastard get away with it. And so won't we."

"Let's just hope that Sam survive his injuries because a human body can only take so much, even for a tough guy like him," Spike ruefully said as he gathered what remained of Sam's uniform into his arms, handling them with as much respect as he could give.

"Sam will survive, Spike. Mark my words," Ed grimly said. "Besides, he needs to stay alive to answer me one important question."

Puzzled, the others stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Ed grinned. "I'm curious to know, besides the watch, what other things Jules lends him to wear."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Nope. The story is not over yet. You think the team will let this one go without any payback? Think again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. A new chapter today. ;)**

* * *

Intensive Care Unit, St. Simon Hospital.

Constable Jules Callaghan stood leaning against the glass window looking inside, as the love of her life lay unmoving in the hospital bed with a myriad of tubes and wires connecting him to several machines. Another tube was shoved down his throat, hooking him to a ventilator. Knowing that Sam needed help simply to breathe scared Jules so much that she trembled anew.

"Oh, Sammy…" Blinking back tears, Jules slipped a hand under her collar to finger the silver chain around her neck. The chain was his actually. It was Sam's military dog tags, the one he gave her to wear that morning in exchange for her watch.

She couldn't remember how and when they started wearing each other's things, it just happened. She would wear his socks or tuck one of his bandannas inside her pocket. In return, he would wear her gloves or slipped on her ring onto his little finger. Whatever the thing was, they always carried a small part of each other close to their persons. It was this simple gesture that made their relationship even more meaningful. And to think that it had actually saved Sam's life, left her in great wonderment. If Sam had not been wearing her watch that day, they would not have found him alive still.

"Jules."

She whirled around at the familiar kind voice. It was Sergeant Greg Parker. So absorbed that she was with Sam, she hadn't been aware of her boss' approach with the rest of Team One behind him.

"Hey, guys," somehow she managed to respond around the huge lump in her throat.

"How's he doing, Jules?" Ed quietly asked.

"Well, he…uh…" A lone tear escaped to trail down her cheek, which she quickly swiped in one angry move. "They put him under induced-coma, I don't know for how long. Something about decreasing his blood pressure to reduce the swelling in his brain. His body temperature is still below normal, though it's no longer life threatening. He broke a few ribs, which have punctured a lung until it collapsed. Fortunately the doctors managed to release the pressure, but Sam needs to be on ventilator for a while until he can breathe on his own. His nose is also broken. His beautiful nose…it looks all…all crooked now…"

At this, she promptly burst into sobs. The Sergeant pulled her into his arms and gently rocked her. Leah stepped close to embrace her teammate from behind. After a brief hesitation, Ed and Spike also joined the group hug.

For a long moment no one said a word. No one moved.

"Um…" Clearing her throat, Jules pushed away with a sheepish smile soon afterwards. "Sorry about the waterworks. Hormones, I guess. You know how it is with pregnant woman."

Her teammates softly laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I know," said Ed, squeezing her shoulder. "When Soph was having Izzy, she even cried at the sight of a smashed up pumpkin, can you believe that?"

"Yeah, I sure can." Smiling, Jules rubbed the slight bulge of her belly. Although her pregnancy had just entered its first trimester, she was still not really showing. "So how's the investigation going? Any progress in finding the _Cop's Killer_?"

Sighing, Parker wearily shook his head. "Not much leads to go on, Jules. We met Inspector Westin just now. He and his team came to process the scene where we found Sam, but they weren't able to gather any real clues to help identify the subject."

"They also want to ask Sam some questions," Spike said. At Jules' incredulous expression, he quickly added, "And so we told them that Sam is in no condition to talk. They're willing to wait until Sam is finally out of the woods."

Jules turned back to gaze sadly at the man she loved. "I don't know when he'll wake up. It might take hours. The doctors are not telling me much anyway."

"Look," Parker said, patting her back, "Why don't you go home, Jules? Get off your feet and take a break."

"I can't do that," Jules protested. "I have to be here when Sam comes awake."

"You said it yourself, it could take hours," said Leah. "Besides, you're expecting, Jules. I know you're a tough cookie and all, but you gotta know your limit. Come on, I'll come with you and keep you company."

"You can return here after you've got enough rest, but not before then," Ed told her. "Okay, Jules?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Call me if his condition changes."

"We will."

After sending Sam a last concerned look, Jules left with Leah. Parker and the rest watched the women go until they both disappeared around the corner.

Turning back to Ed and Spike, the Sergeant said, "We're off any hot calls starting now. One of our own has become a victim, and so Commander Halloran wants us to concentrate on this _Cop's Killer_ case until the bastard is caught."

"I'll run all the files given by Inspector Westin into a data processor and see if a pattern comes out," Spike announced. "The _Cop's Killer_ must have left a pattern somehow, something that can help lead us back to him."

"In the meantime, Sam is left vulnerable." Ed looked grim as he gazed at their comatose teammate. "He's the only victim found alive. He needs protection, in case his abductor comes after him again."

"We already agreed to keep this from the press. For all the subject knows, Sam is still hanging in the tree, dead," Parker was saying. "But you're right, Eddie. Sam needs someone watching over him. I'll get some unis to guard this floor."

"You do that, but I'm staying here myself," the team leader announced, patting the Glock strapped to his thigh. Before stepping into Sam's room, he added, "The _Cop's Killer_ is more than welcome to finish the job…_if_ he had a death wish."

* * *

It was close to midnight when Sam finally regained consciousness. The first thing that came to his notice was the tube in his mouth and down his throat. It was as uncomfortable as hell. He immediately reached up to grab it but someone caught his wandering hand.

"No, buddy. Leave it."

It was Ed. His team leader was sitting next to the bed, gazing back at him reassuringly. "I'm glad you're awake, Sam. If you promise not to move, I'll go get the doctors so they can take you off the ventilator."

That gave Sam a strange fear that he hadn't known before, a fear of complete vulnerability. Without realizing it, Sam snatched at Ed's wrist and held fast. For someone in such condition, his grip was quite strong, surprising the other man.

Frowning, Ed sat back down. "Sam?"

Sam looked frantic as he struggled to speak against the tube. Ed quickly calmed him down. "Easy, buddy. Easy. I will not leave you. Just stay cool, okay?"

Sound of rushing footsteps was heard approaching, seconds before a group of medical technicians flocked into the room.

"Ah, good. They already knew you're waking up," said Ed, patting Sam's shoulder. "Hang in there, Samo. I'm not going far."

Moving out of the way, Ed planted himself in a corner and stood watching as his teammate was swarmed over in an instant, endlessly poked and prodded by the nurses and a couple of doctors. Ed let out an involuntary wince as the tube was taken out of Sam's throat, sending him into choking fits. Shaking his head in sympathy, Ed took out his cellphone and rang up his boss.

"Sam is awake," Ed announced when the call was answered on the other end.

"Thank God," the Sergeant replied, highly relieved. "So how is he, really?"

Ed turned to look, just in time to see Sam snarling at a male nurse who was fussing with the nasal canula being attached to his nose, "Leave me alone already. Jeez!"

"Um…Samo looks real pissed," Ed replied, grinning. "Which is a good thing, meaning that he's gonna make it."

Parker laughed. "That is Sam alright. Okay, I'll go and collect Spike and the girls. I will also give Inspector Westin a call."

"Right. See you later."

It took quite a while, but the medical team finally left the room after everything was found to their satisfactory. One of the doctors paused and instructed Ed not to overtax Sam.

"His vitals are strong, however. He is going to pull through, which is bad news for us because your friend is proving to be one very difficult patient," added the doctor over his shoulder with a roll of his eyes, "Just make sure he stays in that bed, Officer."

Chuckling in response, Ed went to reclaim his seat.

"What a freaking nightmare," Sam complained, his voice sounded hoarse. "Those people bug the hell out of me!"

"You should be grateful for them. They work hard to keep you alive," Ed lightly scolded his teammate.

"They keep me alive…so they can smother me back to death," Sam croaked, rubbing his throat which felt sore and tender due to the tube. "How long have I been here?"

"Almost ten hours. You need some water?"

"Yes, please." Sam nodded his thanks. "Where's everybody?"

"With 'everybody', you mean Jules?" Ed grinned as he poured mineral water from a bottle into a paper cup.

"Yeah. Is she alright?" Sam asked and took several tentative sips before drinking it whole. He was that thirsty.

"Well, you know her. Jules is a trouper," replied Ed, throwing the empty cup into a small bin. "She wanted to stay, but we can't have her on her feet and waiting on you the whole day, not in her current condition. So we told her to go home. Leah is with her now. Sarge will return with them soon."

"Good." Sam leaned back and briefly closed his eyes. "How long have _you_ been here?"

"Long enough."

"Ed, you don't have to."

Giving his friend a direct gaze, Ed said, "I want to. The man who took you still doesn't know that you've been found alive, but a little precaution doesn't hurt. We don't want him to come after you and finish his job, do we? No one was covering your back on that roof. That's why the bastard managed to get a drop on you. You're bedridden now, so you need someone to watch over you here. And that's my job. You almost died out there, Sam. As team leader, I take full responsibility."

"The bastard was able to jump me because I got careless, alright? I let down my guard. _My_ mistake. Anyway, who says I'm bedridden?" Sam pushed himself upright and swiped away the covers. "Look, I feel strong enough to—"

"Whoa, whoa, Samo. Not a good idea," Ed cautioned him, pushing Sam back against the pillows. "You just came out of a coma, for god's sake! And I don't have a death wish. Jules would kill me if I let you walk around in that cute hospital gown with your bare ass hanging out the back. The nurses here are real pretty and your girlfriend might get the wrong impression."

Sam stared at Ed for a full heartbeat before he burst out laughing. Soon after, he was moaning with his arms wrapped around his ribs. "Please…don't make me laugh. It hurts…"

"Serve you right," said Ed, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "She spoke the truth, you know."

"What?"

"Jules said your nose is now crooked."

"Really?" Gingerly, Sam touched the butterfly bandage taped to the bridge of his nose. "Oh, well. I always wanted a nose job. Can't stand looking like a pretty boy anymore."

"Who says you were ever pretty?" was Ed's fast rejoinder. He took a closer look at Sam's battered face. Except for the colorful bruises, the poor guy still looked a lot paler than normal. The corner of Sam's lower lip had swollen twice its size, while his left eye could only be opened to a slit, so puffy that it was. "But you're definitely prettier now, buddy."

Sam just grinned, albeit shakily. He hated to admit it, but he still felt as weak as a newborn kitten. He was sure he looked like one too. Minus the cuteness, that is. Maybe roadkill was a closer resemblance.

"How did you guys find me?"

"You were wearing Jules' watch," said Ed. "Need I say more?"

"Right. Her watch, the one with the micro-tracker. Spike was able to trace the signal, I presume?"

"You presume correctly. If not for her watch, we would never have found you alive. It's the _Cop's Killer_, Sam."

"No way…" Sam's good eye widened in surprised. "I thought this whole thing was personal, like maybe this man has a grudge on me or something. All he said now begins to make sense."

"What did he say?"

"Um…I can't remember much. But from the sound of it, he really hates cops. He mentioned about wanting us all dead. I never doubted for one second that he was going to kill me."

"And yet he fails," Ed said. "We found you first, thanks to Jules' watch."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I owe her one."

"You owe her a _lot_," Ed said, clearing his throat and tried to hide his smile. "Hey, Sam. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"She lets you wear anything else?"

Sam stared back. "Who? What are you—?"

"Jules. Today she lent you her watch. Any other stuff of hers you used to wear?"

"Sometimes I wear her socks, or her ring. Why? What did you think she…?" Sam finally noticed the amused look Ed was giving him. "Dude, get your mind out of the gutter. I can't even fit into her bra or panties!"

"You mean, you've tried them on before?" Ed's eyes widened, his face all innocence.

That did it. They both broke into uncontrollable laughter until Sam pleaded once again, "Seriously, Ed, I beg you. Don't make me laugh. My ribs are killing me."

Smiling, Ed patted his friend's arm. "Don't worry, buddy. I have plenty other jokes to tell. Let's wait for the others to arrive. In fact, I'm sure Spike can crack you up better than I did."

"Jerk," Sam responded.

"Pretty blondie,"Ed shot back.

"Brute."

"Dimwit."

"Knuckle-_Ed_."

"Samtastic."

The last one caused Sam's grin to blossom, but it slowly faded as he grew quiet. His hands balled into fists, Sam continued to stare at the ceiling. "Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Jules saw me…hanging there?"

Ruefully, Ed nodded. "We all saw you."

Sam swallowed hard. "That must be hard for her, and for you guys, to see me like that."

"I believe it was a lot harder for _you_," said Ed. He reached for Sam's right fist and gave it a squeeze. "Want to talk about it?"

Shaking his head, Sam gave Ed's grip a returning squeeze and said, "I'm just glad that you guys found me in time. That was not the kind of death that I ever imagined for myself."

"No, it's not," Ed agreed. "No one deserves to be put through that."

"We must find this _Cop's Killer_ before he takes somebody else, Ed," Sam earnestly said. "I was taken, but it could be any one of us on that roof. It could be you, or it could be Jules. Who knows, the bastard could have broken into the command truck to take Spike instead. None of us is safe to do our job as long as this man freely roams the streets."

"I hear you, buddy. We are doing everything we can to find the bastard." Ed proceeded to tell his teammate about the case files and the cooperation given to Team One by Inspector Westin and his task force. "You're the only victim found alive, so they can't wait to ask you some questions."

"Let's do it. Call them."

"Not so fast, buddy. Sorry to say this but you still look half dead. You've a lot of recovering to do."

"Listen, I'm fine." Despite his protest, Sam's eyelids grew heavier.

"Right. Fine. Team One's most favorite word," said Ed, arranging the covers more tidily around his friend. "Go back to sleep, Sam. I'll be right here, keeping you safe."

He should have saved his breath because Sam had already drifted off into deep slumber.

* * *

"Ed, I thought you told Sarge that Sam has awakened?" Those were Jules' first words the moment she arrived at the ICU with the rest of the team.

"Sam is just dozing off, Jules. He's already out of his coma," Ed responded, giving up his seat for her. "See? They have taken him off the ventilator."

Sitting in the chair that Ed had vacated, Jules reached up to run a hand through Sam's golden hair. As if sensing her nearness, Sam's eyes fluttered open. He smiled. "Hey, sweetheart."

Jules managed to smile back through her tears. "Hey, darling. Miss me?"

"Very much."

She kissed him, long and tender. "You scared the hell out of me, you know that?"

Groping for her hand, he held it tight to his heart. "Sorry. My bad."

"Nope. None of this is your fault, Samtastic," Spike interrupted, approaching the bed. "Say, mind if I join you guys?"

"Yes, I _do_ mind. And I'm not kissing you," Sam retorted, eyeing Spike warily when the tech genius leaned closer towards him.

"Why would I kiss you? I just want to have a closer look at your nose." Spike then nodded. "Yep. It's crooked alright. Damn, if it ain't sexy!"

And that caused them all to laugh.

"Enough, stop," Sam pleaded as he clutched his ribs. "You're killing me here."

"See? I told you so," Ed deadpanned, exchanging amused glances with Parker and Leah.

The Sergeant then said, "Sam, I know it's late and that you need your rest. But Inspector Westin from the _Cop's Killer_ task force is here with us. He needs to ask you some questions. Are you up to it, or should we come back in the morning when you feel a lot stronger?"

Sobering up, Sam replied, "No, let's do it now. I'm fine."

"Okay. If you put it that way…" Parker turned towards a tall man in a dark grey suit standing near the door. "Constable Sam Braddock, meet Inspector Derek Westin."

The man approached the bed, his arm outstretched to shake Sam's hand. "Nice to meet you, Constable. I'm sorry for what happened to you but I'm real glad that you survive."

"Yeah, me too. Just call me Sam. What do you want to know, Inspector? I'm afraid I can't be of much help. I was unconscious most of the time."

"How about you start from the very beginning?" Westin had taken out a notebook, a pen poised to write things down.

Sam glanced at his teammates before he spoke, "As you all know, I held a sierra position atop the roof of a building across the street. I was looking through the scope of my rifle at the hostage scene below when a…a strange sound came from behind. I turned around and something hit me. I knew nothing else after that."

"You saw who attacked you?" Westin asked him.

"No, it happened so fast. The next time I woke up, I found myself inside the trunk of a car. Bound, gagged, a hood covering my head. I couldn't see a damned thing." Sam pursed his lips. Reliving the horrid experience was clearly troubling him. However, Sam was born a soldier. And as a soldier he just sucked it up and got the job done. "After a very bumpy ride we stopped, I couldn't even tell where. This man then dragged me out and kicked me around a bit, just for fun."

Jules paled at the offhanded way Sam was telling the story. Deep down she knew how he really felt. The terror, the anger, the sense of helplessness. Yet Sam had always been good in hiding his true feelings. The death grip he had on her hand was the only physical sign of his distress.

"This man, did he say anything to you?" The Inspector asked with a detachment that only he could afford to have, unlike Team One who could barely listen to Sam without having steams coming out of their ears, so angry that they were.

"Yeah, he did."

"What did he say? Any accent you can identify?"

"No accent at all. He sounded like the rest of us, most possibly Caucasian." Sam then continued to relate the subject's fixation to kill all cops, adding with, "I can't remember his exact words but he did mention about police brutality, about cops taking matters into their own hands."

"Police brutality, huh?" Parker exchanged looks with his team. "You think the subject was in the system once before, and got manhandled by the law officers?"

"It's worth checking out," said Ed. "Spike?"

"I will go through all related databases to find anything significant. It might take a while, though," the tech expert responded.

"If police brutality is really at work, you think this is his way to seek retribution?" Leah wondered out loud. "By murdering innocent cops?"

"We won't discount that out. Could be a motive," Inspector Westin said before turning back to Sam. "Anything else you remember? How he moved, his smell?"

Sam closed his eyes and tried to think hard. "I think he's about my height, maybe slightly taller, about six feet. He is quite bulky, with strong arms. He wore thick woolen gloves. I could feel them against my skin when he…uh…when he stripped me down. His voice was real deep, and I put his age between twenty-five to thirty-five. He's also a smoker. I could smell it in his breath."

When Sam reopened his eyes, they were all staring at him. "What?"

"Is that all?" Jules asked him.

"You want more? But that's all I can remember."

"Buddy, you just described the subject to a T," Spike said, pulling out a photo from his jacket and showed it to him. "This is the screen grab from the traffic camera near where he hijacked a car. Is this the same guy?"

Sam shrugged. "How would I know? I had a hood over my head the entire time. I couldn't even see him."

"Will you be able to recognize his voice if you hear it again?" Inspector Westin asked him.

"I think so." Sam nodded. "Why? You already have a suspect?"

"Sadly, no. But we won't stop looking." The Inspector shut close his notebook. "Sam, you've been a lot of help. We will add everything you've just given us to the files."

"So that's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the plan now?"

Westin looked slightly discomfited. "Well, our plan is to continue gather as much info as possible. In the meantime—"

"In the meantime, more cops would be killed." Sam shook his head. "You guys are not working fast enough."

"Sam, Westin and his team are giving all they got to catch this guy," was Ed's gentle rebuke.

"I didn't say they are not doing their best. What I mean is, the _Cop's Killer_ has always been one step ahead of them the entire time," Sam explained, a little out of breath. "Look, if you want to catch this guy, you need a change of tactics. Don't go after him. Let him come after you."

Spike looked at him funny. "Dude, the guy has _already_ come after _you_."

"Exactly." In that instant, they all saw something flashed in Sam's eyes, a second before he broke into smiles.

"No. Na-ah. No way," Parker quickly said with a vigorous shake his head. "It's too dangerous, Sam."

"But it could work."

"I agree with the Boss. Bad idea." Ed glared back at Sam. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

"No. I'm just pissed."

"Pissed enough to do something real stupid?" Jules crossed her arms across her chest, giving Sam a pointed look.

He swallowed hard. "Uh…honey, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? Unless you intend to do something utterly _insane_."

Leah chuckled. "I think Sam already has a plan brewing in his head even before we arrive, Jules."

"No turning back now, guys. You know how stubborn he is." Spike was laughing out loud.

"Wait, hold on a second!" Westin suddenly cried out. His gaze had been yanking back and forth as the others were talking. "You've lost me. What exactly do you intend to do, Sam?"

"I don't intend to do anything. I'm going to lie here in bed and let you do most of the work," Sam said.

"_Me_?"

"Yeah. You lead the _Cop's Killer_ task force, so it falls to you to inform the press."

"The press. Inform the press about what?"

"That I'm still alive," Sam told the other cop with a determined look on his face. "Let everyone know that the _Cop's Killer_ has failed for once, that he is a sloppy son of a bitch who can't even make sure that his victim stays dead. Tell the press that I have given you all the info that you need to catch him."

Westin's jaw dropped. "Why in the world would I do that?"

"To make the _Cop's Killer_ mad enough to come after Sam and finish the job," Ed answered for his mate. "Sam is turning himself as bait. Right, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "Pretty much."

Stunned, Westin turned to the others. "Is he always this crazy?"

Despite it all, Jules laughed. "Oh, you have no idea, Inspector."

"So he comes after Sam, so then what?" Westin was still doubtful of the so-called plan, and no one blamed him. He didn't really know how Team One think as a unit.

"We set the trap," Ed said, smiling. He was a bit reluctant to place Sam in any more danger than he already was, but his wild idea did have its merits. "Then we just wait for the subject to take the bait—hook, line and sinker."

"So, Inspector," Sergeant Parker told the other cop, "We've come out with the bait, and we'll set up a trap. The rest is up to you."

"You are serious about this." Westin looked at each one of them before kneading his temples where a migraine started to develop. "Damn. You are all crazy."

Linking hands with Jules, Sam grinned. "We sure are. Let's do it."

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next, the finale... Coming soon to your nearest PC/laptop/PDA/Samsung tab bla...bla...bla...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, guys. The finale.**

**Enjoy.**

…**or not.**

* * *

"How's it going, Spike?"

"All set, Boss," replied Team One's tech expert, straightening to his full height. He had just attached a wireless security micro-camera to a flower arrangement sitting atop the nightstand next to Sam's bed. "We will able to see everything that happens in here."

"Everything?" Sam made a face. "You mean, I won't be having any privacy at all?"

Ed shrugged. "Hey, it was your idea, Samo. Now live with it."

"Just because I suggested it, doesn't mean I like to be on video surveillance 24/7," Sam complained. "It's kind of intrusive, don't you think?"

"Sam, we will continue to put you under surveillance until we catch the _Cop's Killer_, even if it would take us months to do that," the Sergeant firmly said. "We are not taking any chances."

"But—"

"Just shut up and say, 'Thanks, Boss'," Jules cut him off with a menacing glare.

Swallowing his protest, Sam avoided her gaze and mumbled, "Thanks, Boss."

"That's more like it." Leah chuckled. "Now just relax and get into character as the wounded cop. It shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Yeah, whatever," Sam responded, as he continued to scowl at Spike. "But if any of these comes out in YouTube…"

"It would get a million hits and you're gonna be famous!" was Spike's cheery response. "Imagine that, Samtastic. You, a YouTube star. And with that crooked nose…Wow. Chicks would dig it!"

"Okay, guys. That's enough," Parker announced, smiling in amusement at the bantering. "Let's get to our posts, people. It's time for showdown."

An hour earlier, they all had sat in Sam's room to watch the morning news. Inspector Derek Westin had appeared on television as planned, holding a press conference to announce the latest updates on the _Cop's Killer_. Keeping Sam's name under wraps, Westin mentioned everything else about the abduction and the rescue. He remarked that his task force was getting close to catch the serial murderer now that there was a surviving victim to aid the investigation.

"The _Cop's Killer_ is getting sloppy," Westin had confidently told the media reps, using Sam's exact words. "He has made the biggest mistake by taking this courageous police officer, who vows to help us in every way he can to bring the unsub to justice."

When one of the reporters raised a question about Sam's current condition, Westin had answered, "The officer is still in ICU at St. Simon Hospital, recuperating. Though he is badly injured, he's gonna pull through. For once, the _Cop's Killer_ has failed. And he will continue to fail because we're going to stop him, once and for all."

With that, the trap was set. Now they just needed to wait for the fish to take the bait.

As Ed, Spike and Leah hurriedly left the room, Parker paused to ask, "Sam, you're sure you still want to go through with this?"

With a brief glance at Jules, Sam replied, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"It's not too late to back down. We can get someone else to stand in for you."

"I'm not backing down, Boss. I can handle myself. It's gonna be okay."

"Okay." The Sergeant nodded. Before leaving, he added, "Let us know if you change your mind, though."

Sam shook his head as he turned to Jules. "I will not change my mind. I want to get this over and done with, before more cops could get hurt."

"I understand that, sweetheart. But you also need to remember that you're risking your own life," she said. "Things could go wrong in many different ways."

"I have faith, because Team One is covering my back. Besides, I got the most lethal nurse looking after me." Sam grinned lasciviously back at her. "Honey, you look real sexy wearing that."

Looking down at the borrowed nurse uniform that she had on, Jules shrugged. "I bet you said that to all the nurses here."

"Only the one with a Glock strapped to her thigh and with my baby growing inside her womb." Looking a bit woeful, he reached over to stroke her belly. "Jules, when I was hanging there, I…I was afraid."

She cupped his jaw and asked, "Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid that I won't be able to see our baby being born." He looked up at her, blinking back tears. "And that I won't…I won't be there to raise and protect her, to hear her call me 'Daddy'. I was afraid that she would grow up without even knowing me."

"Oh, honey." Sighing, Jules tenderly kissed him on his bruised cheek. "Look, let's get some things straight. First of all, we still don't know whether it's a girl or a boy."

"My gut feelings tell me it's a girl." Sam smiled back. "And they're never wrong."

"Right. And if it is a girl, you're gonna make her wear mini Kevlar vest and chastity belt the minute she knows how to walk, but let's discuss that some other time," she retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Secondly, you don't need to be afraid of anything, Sam. You're still here, you've survived. Even if you hadn't, I would tell our child every single day what a great and wonderful man you are, and what makes me love you so damned much. She—_or_ he—would know you through me. Nevertheless, I knew it in my heart that our baby will have both parents in its life. Rest assured that the team and I will keep you safe from this _Cop's Killer_."

"I know you will." Gently, he pulled her down to kiss her. Lying almost on top of him, she returned the kiss with as much ardor as he showed her. They were still at it when their Boss stepped into the room without warning.

As the two lovebirds froze like statues, Parker simply blinked for a heartbeat before he wordlessly went to collect his Filofax that he had left forgotten on the foot of Sam's bed. Calmly, the Sergeant walked back to the door and said, "Carry on."

When he was gone, Sam and Jules exchanged chagrined looks, stifling their laughter.

"I'd better get into position before I get myself fired," she said and pulled away. "I should be protecting the patient, not taking advantage of him."

"I like you taking advantage of me." Sam grinned back. "Can I get a sponge bath too?"

"Sure. I'll tell Oliver to give you one," was her snarky comeback before she walked out, causing him to wince. Oliver was the male orderly who had been assigned to give Sam any physical assistance. The man was tall, strong and handsome. He also liked Sam. A _lot_.

Obviously, Sam wasn't only popular among the female population of the hospital staffs.

His cellphone chose that moment to buzz. Jules had brought it over and it now sat on the nightstand. Grunting a bit, Sam reached for it. The call was from Spike.

"Yeah, buddy. What do you want?"

"Dude, you are _so_ on YouTube!" Spike exulted and quickly rang off.

Horrified, Sam whipped his head around to glare at the micro-camera nestled among the flowers just inches from his bed. Looks like Sergeant Parker wasn't the only one who had seen him making out with Jules just now. His face burning, Sam flipped a bird at the camera. He swore he could hear Spike's laughter booming from the security control room, the team's command post for the current mission.

Warily, Sam lay back against the pillows and settled in to wait. A very long wait.

* * *

The whole day, Team One anticipated for the _Cop's Killer_ to appear. After afternoon had dragged into evening and still nothing happened, they were prepared to accept that either the subject had not seen the news or he was still planning to make his move.

"Maybe he won't come after all," said Jules from her seat in front of the monitors at the command post, where she was resting her feet. "This guy is smart. He might have figured out that we're setting up a trap for him."

Jules had positioned herself at the nurse station since that morning, blending in with the staffs, so that she could have a good look at everyone arriving on the floor. So far, besides the staffs, all she saw were the worried relatives who came to visit their ailing love ones. No sign of the subject, as if he would wear a sign around his neck saying '_I am the Cop's Killer_'. He could have walked right in front of her and she still couldn't tell the difference, that was how limited the descriptions the team had on him.

"Yes, he is smart. But he's also an arrogant son of a bitch. His ego has just taken a beating in front of national television. He's not gonna sit around and keep quiet. He will retaliate, sooner or later," said Ed, getting out of the grey jumpsuit he wore over his uniform. "And it had better be soon because I'm sweating buckets inside this getup!"

Spike chuckled. "Ed, you make a mean-looking electrician. And an unconvincing one too. You should know better not to poke a screwdriver inside a power socket!"

"It's a test pen, not a screwdriver."

"Oh, really? You can actually tell the difference?"

Ed glared back. "Whatever. I was just trying to look the part."

"Yeah, you certainly look the part as the man who has absolutely no idea what he's doing. If you continue to check the circuit breaker every few minutes, the hospital will start thinking you're an electrical hazard before they throw us out on our asses!"

Parker shook his head, smiling. "Spike's right, Ed. Maybe you should change your disguise."

"What should I be now? A surgeon?" Ed grumbled. "But I can't hide my Glock under the scrubs."

"Come on, Ed. Be creative," said Jules, rising to her feet. "I bet you have no idea where I hid _my_ Glock."

Ed ran a quick gaze up and down her body before he hastily dragged his eyes away. "What the hell am I doing? Sophie would skin me alive if she knew I tried to mentally…um…"

"Mentally undress me? Don't worry, I'm used to it. I got that a lot from Sam." Chuckling, Jules turned to speak into her button mike. "How's Sam doing, Leah?"

"He is deeply asleep, as you can see from your monitor," Leah responded, her voice sounded clear through their wireless earphone. Also disguised as a nurse, she had taken over Jules' position an hour before. "The doctors have come to examine him again. They said Sam's fever is still rising, but nothing life threatening."

"Okay, I'm going over there—"

"Jules, stay. You've had your turn, now it's Leah's," Parker said, squeezing her shoulder. "Don't worry too much, alright? Sam is in good hands."

Earlier in the day, exactly at noon, Sam's condition suddenly started to deteriorate. As he grew weaker, his body temperature had risen and his breathing grew more labored. The doctors then diagnosed it as pulmonary edema, which meant that fluid had been traced inside Sam's lungs. He had been given a few doses of diuretics to remove the fluid. In the meantime, he had to wear an oxygen mask to help him breathe.

"I think we should abort this mission, Boss," Jules remarked, sitting back down. "We didn't expect Sam's condition to take a turn for the worst. He's not up to this."

"I hear you, Jules," said Ed. "But we've already asked Sam about this, and what did he say?"

"He still wants us to carry on." Jules looked crestfallen. "But then he could be delirious. It was the fever speaking."

Spike laughed. "Even in his sleep, Sam can still recite the alphabets. Don't worry, Jules. Sam's mind is sound. He knows what he's doing."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, though," she muttered. Turning to Parker, Jules asked, "What if the subject never shows up? We can't be here forever, right?"

"Team Four will take over in another couple of hours as scheduled," the Sergeant responded. "And when they arrive, I want you to go home and sleep. No question asks."

Jules opened her mouth to protest, but then she remembered the other soul she was carrying within her. She sighed. "Copy that, Sarge."

* * *

As night fell, visiting hours was limited to immediate relatives only. The staffs were also cut down to half, leaving only the resident personnel to roam the silent hallways. The originally quiet floor where the ICU was situated grew even more hushed and serene.

"Leah, what's the situation on your end?" Parker's voice came into the com link to check the status, as he had been doing every thirty minutes.

"Nothing major, Boss," Leah replied from her seat at the nurse station. "A man just arrived to see his comatose wife, and the Williams couple still sits with their dying son. All clear."

"Copy."

Spike was monitoring the cameras when he noticed someone getting off the floor. "Guys, a man just emerges from the elevator."

"Yeah, I see him," said Ed, now posing as a janitor, from his position at the end of the corridor where he was mopping the floor. "Wait, he's a priest."

"What's a priest doing here at this hour?" Jules wondered out loud.

"I guess we're gonna find out," Leah whispered as the man wearing all black except for the white clerical collar walked straight towards the nurse station.

"Good evening, miss. I'm Father Murphy."

"Good evening, Father," responded Nurse Peggy Lee, the head nurse on duty that night. "Anything we can help you with?"

"Yes…uh…the Williams are expecting me," said the priest, clutching a Bible close to his chest.

"The Williams?"

"Their son is in death bed," he explained. "I've been called to come sit with them and say prayers for little Timmy."

"Oh, right. Mr. and Mrs. Williams," Nurse Peggy exclaimed, all smiles. "Of course, Father. Come with me. I'll take you to them."

"Thank you." The priest nodded with a smile and followed her to a room down the hallway.

"You catch that, Boss? He's here for the Williams and their kid."

"Loud and clear, Leah. Continue with the lookout."

"Yes, Sarge."

"Guys, we have one more hour before we exchange shift with Team Four. Stay sharp and keep your eyes open."

"Copy that."

* * *

Rolling his head from side to side, Sam looked around him in a daze.

_Where the heck is everybody?_

He had just woken up and found himself entirely alone. He had no idea what time it was, but the position of the full moon right outside the window told him that it might be around ten o'clock. It had been quite a while since he last saw a moon so beautiful, so he just lay there and stared at it in awe.

He must have drifted off, because soon afterwards he was jerked back to awareness by the sound of soft footsteps entering the room. Turning his head, he saw that a priest was approaching his bed. Sam blinked.

_Whoa. Do I need the last rites after all?_

Reaching for his oxygen mask, Sam slipped it off his face before he croaked, "Uh…can I help you?"

The priest smiled. "Sure you can, cop."

Sam's face instantly drained off all color. He knew that voice.

_Fuck. It's him._

Before he could cry out a warning to his team, the man in the priest garb lunged and grabbed Sam around the throat, squeezing the life out of him. Still weakened, Sam could barely fight for release. Flailing helplessly about, he slipped one hand under his pillow.

"Die, cop! Why don't you just _die_!" the subject was screaming.

Nearly blacking out from the pain and lack of air, Sam yanked his hand from the pillow, a stun gun now in his grip. He jabbed the thing against the man's side, sending millions of volts into his body. With the subject's hands still wrapped around his neck, Sam felt the current too, stunning him.

In his panicked struggle, the subject flung himself to the floor with a shrill scream, dragging Sam along with him. Sam landed hard on his hip, losing his grip on the stun gun. It went sliding under the bed. Swearing, the other man pushed himself to his feet. He staggered towards the wall and grabbed a fire extinguisher hanging there.

Disoriented, Sam could only watch helplessly as the man raised the heavy canister and prepared to smash it down onto his head!

* * *

Inside the security control room around the corner about a hundred yards away, Spike had been frowning at the monitors. "What in the world…?"

"What is it, Spike?" Parker asked, watching over Spike's shoulder.

"It's the priest. He just left the Williams and is entering Sam's room," the tech wizard said, pointing at the screen. "See that?"

"What does he want?" Puzzled, Jules also stared at the monitor.

"Whatever it is, he's not supposed to—holy shit!" Spike jumped out of his chair and ran out of the room, Jules and Parker hot on his heels. "Ed, Leah, it's the priest! He's strangling Sam!"

"On it." Ed dropped the mop and started running, the Glock already in his hand. He met Leah at Sam's doorway and they simultaneously burst inside, their guns at the ready.

"Police! SRU! Don't move, don't move!"

Surprised, the subject froze with the fire extinguisher high above his head. Ed moved closer with his gun trained on the man. "Sir, put it down. Slowly, do it now!"

His eyes wild with anger at the interruption, the subject looked to his left and right, only to realize that he was completely surrounded. Parker and Spike had also arrived, blocking the only door with their weapons raised. Leah and Jules meanwhile had taken position in each corner. There was no way out.

"Put that thing down, sir. I'm not telling you again," Ed commanded.

Despite it all, the subject grinned. "Go to hell."

As he was about to bring down the heavy red cylinder onto Sam's head, Spike took a running leap and tackled the subject around the waist, sending them both crashing against the wall. The fire extinguisher, all fifteen pounds of it, fell harmlessly away from its intended target.

While the others worked together to cuff the subject, Jules knelt down next to Sam. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded, albeit wearily. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ed asked, pulling his teammate upright.

"Except for a sore ass, I'm real peachy," Sam grumbled, rubbing his aching hip which had hit the floor. To Spike, he said, "Yo, buddy. Awesome tackle, man."

Spike grinned back. "I've wanted to do that for ages!"

Parker was already on the phone with Inspector Westin as Ed and Jules helped Sam back into bed. When Leah and Spike was leading the subject towards the door, he suddenly stopped to glare at his last victim.

"I got to give it to you, cop. That was real smart, setting up this trap," he mockingly said.

"Be quiet and get moving!" Spike yelled with a shove but the subject firmly planted his feet, his full attention still on Sam.

"What, you think this is all over?" he spat with full vengeance. "Just because you're still alive, doesn't mean you're completely free, cop! Every night before you go to sleep, you're gonna remember me. You will never forget what I did to you, the way I beat the shit out of you, how I broke all your ribs before I stripped you naked and hang you up in the tree, leaving you for the—_oof_!"

Jules had quietly left Sam's side to step closer towards the subject before she rammed her fist into his crotch. As the man folded over with a low keening moan, Jules said with pure steel in her voice, "In case you're wondering, that's not police brutality because I've just finished my shift and I'm not even in my own uniform. No, I'm not a cop right now, I'm just a real mad girlfriend. So you had better shut your trap before I smash your nuts again, only this time I will use the damned fire extinguisher!"

It was hard to tell who was more surprised, the subject or her teammates.

Stifling his smiles, Parker told Spike and Leah, "Get him out of here before Jules put him in ICU. Permanently."

Chuckling, they dragged the subject out. He still couldn't stand straight, moaning and whimpering the entire way. Sam sat grinning at Jules like an idiot.

"Damn, you're hot," he told her.

Though he was still not fully recovered, Sam looked so happy that it made Jules' heart soar with equal joy. She leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Anything for you, honey."

Turning to Ed and the Sergeant, she emitted a guilty shrug. "Sorry for that outburst. I just couldn't control myself. Blame it on my shifting hormones."

The other two men exchanged looks and broke into grins.

"Actually, Jules," Parker said, "You beat us to it."

"Yeah," Ed added, "I think that poor bastard will always remember it and wouldn't dare touch Sam again!"

* * *

"His real name is Alan Turner. He's forty two years old, no wife and no kids. And no, he is not a priest," said Sergeant Parker as he stood with Inspector Westin in the hospital compound, watching the _Cop's Killer_ being driven away to the downtown station for processing. Caught at last, the brutal serial murderer would be stuck behind bars for a very long time.

"How the hell did he manage to pass himself as Father Murphy?" Westin wanted to know. "The couple with the dying kid, are they his accomplices?"

"The Williams?" Sadly, Parker shook his head. "No, they have nothing to do with this. Turner somehow managed to sweet talk one of the nurses earlier during the day. He gathered from her some details about other patients on Sam's floor. He capitalized from that knowledge and picked the Williams as his key for a way in, disguising himself as a priest. The Williams didn't call for a priest for their son. When Turner came, they thought he was provided by the hospital itself. The couple insisted that Turner makes a very convincing priest, so they didn't suspect anything."

Parker continued to inform the Inspector about the background check Spike had just made on Alan Turner. He looked grim as he recalled their findings after Turner's name had been run through the databases. "The subject owned a tow-truck business and has several criminal records. Nothing big, mostly DUI and public disturbance. About a year ago his younger brother, Alex, got involved in a street brawl. It was drug related. Alex was taken into custody, only to die in jail hours later. Alan firmly believed that the cops had abused his brother, but the police denied the accusation.

"Alan then filed a case to court. It is never put on trial, not enough evidence. The autopsy also revealed that Alex Turner had been hit on the head during the brawl. An internal bleeding was determined as the COD. Alan can't accept that, however. He thinks it's all a big cover up. He hired another lawyer but can't afford the fee, and so he put up his business as collateral. In the end, he loses everything."

Westin sighed with a shake of his head. "His motive is personal indeed. He wants retribution for his brother's death."

"I can understand his anger. But in his desperation to seek justice, Turner has lost all reasons and crossed the line. He did far more evil crimes when he took those innocent lives."

"Luckily, your team is able to capture him before more cops are killed. Thanks for your help, Sergeant. I admit, my team and I feel quite bad for taking all the credits when it was you guys who actually did the hard work."

Parker grinned as he shook the other cop's hand. "We were just protecting our own, Inspector. It's what we do."

"Say, how is Sam doing? I heard Turner managed to get his hands on him again."

"Sam is gonna be fine. The doctors said his condition is steadily improving. After he gets some R&R, Sam will bounce back into full recovery."

"He is one crazy son of a bitch though, putting himself as bait like that," Westin reverently said. "He could have gotten himself killed."

"Well, he did it for all of us, his brothers and sisters in arms. Sam is a soldier, through and through."

"Yeah, I hear you. Anyway, thanks again, Sergeant. We'll keep in touch."

After Westin had left, Parker took himself back inside to the command post where Spike and Ed were packing things up. "All set to go?"

"Yeah, Boss," Spike replied. "I only need to collect the camera from Sam's room."

"No, let me. Besides, I need to talk to the hospital management. You guys finish up in here. Where are Leah and Jules?"

"The last I saw, they were in Sam's room, spoiling him as if he were a royal prince or something," Ed said, rolling his eyes heavenward. "And of course, Sam laps it all up, like the royal pain in the ass that he is."

"The girls certainly did a good job playing nurse," Spike commented, still chuckling, "Unlike Ed here."

"What are you talking about? I played my part very well," Ed protested.

"Buddy, not only you suck as electrician, you also suck as janitor!"

Laughing, Parker left them to their banter and headed for Sam's room. There, he found Leah standing in the doorway, looking inside with a benign smile.

"What is it, Leah?"

She nudged her chin towards the bed. "See for yourself, Boss."

Parker took a look and couldn't help smiling himself. Somehow, Sam and Jules managed to fit on the narrow bed as they lay cuddled under the blankets, their foreheads touching. Both were deeply asleep.

"Should I wake her up and tell her we're leaving?" asked Leah, only half serious.

"Nah," Parker quietly responded. "Let's leave them be."

And that was exactly what they did.

**THE END**

* * *

**Everyone, thank you so much for reading, with extra hugs and kisses to those who spent their precious time reviewing. I hope you've enjoyed the story, as much as I enjoyed writing them (Yeah, I admit, the main purpose is to give Sam some whumps. LOL!). **

**Seriously, Season 5 grows more incredible every week. Only two episodes left before the explosive finale. I just can't wait! Arggggghhhh! The waiting is killing me!**

**Oh, and I hope it's still not too late to wish 'Happy Birthday' to David Paetkau. Selamat Hari Jadi, David. You look as if you never aged. What the heck is your secret? Do you have a fountain of youth hidden somewhere?**

**Well, until next time, guys. C U L8er!**

**Adromir has left the building…only to come back later with more torment for Sam…muahahahahaha… ^_^  
**


End file.
